


Every Little Memory Resting Calm In Me

by Lady_Amarant



Series: Dreaming [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't happened every time he went to sleep. It didn't happen every time he was too tired to think and he dropped off without realizing it. But it did often enough that he stopped waking up suddenly at the sight of his family with those empty, dead eyes. He managed to smile at his mother once before waking, and hugged his father. Slowly, over the years, Derek started to take the odd moments that he spent in dreams with his dead family in longer and longer doses, their smiles starting to soothe over the wound Kate had left in his heart.</p><p>Then Laura had to go back to Beacon Hills suddenly. The next time he dreamed, Laura was sitting on the stoop, her dead eyes sad.</p><p>Derek screamed himself awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Memory Resting Calm In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda to [Rest Calm and Remember Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/675295).

The first time Derek found them, the first time his dreams were so vivid and eerie, it was two months after the fire. He and Laura had been running nearly non-stop the entire time, the scent of burning embers still clinging to their skin and fur. When they finally stopped one night, one of the few nights Laura allowed herself to pull off the road and sleep, Derek was more than ready for another night of a dream that started with blonde hair and ended in screaming guilt.

Instead, he found himself standing in front of something that was no longer. His family home, as whole as it had been growing up, and not a trace of smoke anywhere. He jumped as a familiar noise filled the air - his family, the happy noises of a human wolves getting chased out of the kitchen by a mother trying to cook for everyone, and the spill of dark fur and human limbs being shooed out by a laughing figure far too heartbreaking for Derek to take-

And the noise stopped as everyone looked at him. Their eyes-

Their eyes were pure _white_.

Derek woke up, his breath scraping harshly in his throat as Laura pulled him close, murmuring soft words as they soaked each other's shoulders in grief.

* * *

It didn't happened every time he went to sleep. It didn't happen every time he was too tired to think and he dropped off without realizing it. But it did often enough that he stopped waking up suddenly at the sight of his family with those empty, dead eyes. He managed to smile at his mother once before waking, and hugged his father. Slowly, over the years, Derek started to take the odd moments that he spent in dreams with his dead family in longer and longer doses, their smiles starting to soothe over the wound Kate had left in his heart.

Then Laura had to go back to Beacon Hills suddenly. The next time he dreamed, Laura was sitting on the stoop, her dead eyes sad.

Derek screamed himself awake.

* * *

It started to be an escape. To sleep, to dream. He still dreamed often of the fire, of having sex with Kate as his family burned. But the rare times he was on his family's property, he stayed there as long as he could. He was happy here.

He wasn't the worst Alpha ever here.

He was loved.

* * *

The leanan sidhe had managed to attach herself ( _"love,"_ she had hissed maniacally) to Stiles before they had found it. The boy had been pale - dangerously so - when they finally cut off her head and bound her body in iron. As soon as that had happened, Stiles had collapsed, unable to stand for one more minute, his skin almost deathly cold. They had rushed him to the hospital, hoping someone there, anyone, could save the human's life.

Melissa McCall had broke the news to them, her eyes saying she knew this was more super than natural. It was a coma. He should be waking up any moment, but no one had any idea why he wasn't waking.

It had taken his entire pack to get his attention and remind him that glowing red eyes were not normal in a hospital.

* * *

Leaves crunching were something Derek didn't usually hear when playing with his cousins. They all paused, looking towards the unusually ungraceful noise. There wasn't usually anyone else outside the family when he dreamed there. Who-

His breath grew thick to choke him at the sight of Stiles standing there, looking down at the pile with wonder and confusion. He jumped as their eyes met, brown and strangely living for these dreams.

But nothing living was here, was it?

Not even Derek.

The werewolf pulled himself out of the tumble of kids, choking out Stiles's name. It was his fault. If he hadn't been such a failure of an Alpha, the human boy would be awake. He wouldn't be roaming the realm of the dead, a shade of himself, another dead thing on his conscience-

When he suddenly woke, Derek realized he had been drooling on himself and hospital chairs were increasingly uncomfortable to spend any amount of time in. He wiped off the saliva with a grunt, trying not to look at the too still teenager sleeping in front of him. It was the middle of the night… Melissa must have talked someone into letting him stay there.

Derek started to rise out of the seat when he suddenly heard the dry click of an unused throat swallowing. There was suddenly a block in his throat made of wolfsbane, choking the life out of him as Stiles's eyes flickered open and his fingers jerked. Then, before he knew it, his hand hand closed over Stiles's wrist as he leaned down, tongue dragging across the boy's forehead. Yes, he was alive. He was there. Derek's breath hitched as he pressed the call button for Stiles.

He couldn't stay there, though.

Not until he could face the boy without seeing all his failures written on that pale skin.


End file.
